


Voltron Prompts

by noyaseeme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Allura, BAMF Keith, BAMF Lance, BAMF Shiro, Bamf Pidge, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Jealous Hunk, Jealous Lance, Jealous Shiro, Lesbian, Multi, Pairings, Smut, Team Fluff, i can do friendship pairings if you want, idk what to tag, katie holt - Freeform, only, pidge is a girl, pls, what now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noyaseeme/pseuds/noyaseeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leave a prompt below in the comments! I only do Gay/Lesbian pairings and am MAJOR Klance shipper!<br/>I can do friendship pairings if you want :), and I can do smut as well.<br/>Open to any suggestions so don't hesitate to ask!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hey!

I'm doing prompts for Voltron, so if you want a story, leave a prompt in the comment section below! Don't hesitate to ask for anything you want even friendship pairings (but I only do Gay/Lesbian relationships), and I'm willing to write smut so don't be embarrassed to ask :) 

MAJOR KLANCE AND SHIDGE SHIPPER

-Specify who you want on top and don't forget to leave a kudos! :))) <3 


	2. Jealousy (KeithxLance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Chiho: Can I request a Klance prompt with Jealous!Lance maybe? :) Thank you so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I told everyone that I would only do gay/lesbian pairings, yet i'm doing shidge now. I forgot pidge was a girl oops  
> Yet i wrote it in my tags  
> wth is wrong with me

 

 

 

> "So, I've decided that today... we get a day off."

 

Silence.

 

 

Shiro seemed to be the first to recover as he croaked, "W-w- _what?_ " 

 

Princess Allura smiled at all of them, her bright teeth shining in the light of her room with her dimples acting as the punctuation to her sentence, "I  _said_ that today we get a day off. We've been pushing ourselves for the past few weeks, and I think it's high time we get to relax."

Lance pumped his fist into the air with his knees on the floor and his eyes clenched shut tightly and,  _no_ , Keith did not find that cute, as Pidge straightened her glasses out and asked, "but what if we have a mission alert, and no one will be there to receive it?"

The Paladins turned their heads to the princess in the expectation of an answer, but were satisfied by Coran, "Well honey, that's where I come in! I'm staying behind to take care of the palace, and get's some repairs done!"

Pidge nodded curtly and started playing with the hem of her jacket. 

"Where are we going?" Asked Hunk. 

 The princess smiled, "There's a neighbouring planet around here that we can visit: Valin. The people are known to be very friendly and welcoming, so they won't have any problem with our arrival." She looked at Lance in particular, "That doesn't mean we won't be on our best behaviour." Lance snorted and smirked smugly, "She's talking to you, Keith." Keith couldn't help but like the fact that even after they started dating, Lance wouldn't stop treating them as rivals, because apparently, that was what they were used to; but he knew now that underneath that snark, a layer affection grew, thick and clear.

"No, she's not." 

                                                                            **______________________________________________________**            

 

"What the hell is this?" Keith asked as he struggled to give directions from an old Altean map for the planet Valin.

"Ugh. Let me do it, obviously, you're too dumb." Lance said frustrated, but still stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend, not only at the fact that _Keith couldn't read a map_  but because he couldn't help but find the crease in his eyebrows and the tongue sticking out of his mouth adorable.

"Fine, let's see you try."

Lance 'humphed' as he fixed his floppy sunhat that fell onto his eyes almost as much as Keith's hair fell onto his, he snatched the map out of Keith's hands after Shiro let out a 'kids stop flirting' that left everyone except himself and Keith (who glared) giggling (snorting for Hunk).

 _Woah_.

He could not understand a word of the map, it was written in numbers rather than pictures, "Maybe we should give it to Allura."

"duh dimwit"

"Shut up, babe."

                                                                            **______________________________________________________**    

 

They (Allura) navigated themselves to a local beach, Lance yearned to jump into the water after Pidge said that the elements were similar to Earth's and safe to touch, but Shiro insisted on 'sunscreen', even though he argued that they are  _nowhere near the sun_.

Alien babes and dudes crowded the sandy area, whilst no one but a few wanted to actually go in the water, which left the ocean mostly empty, much to Lance's delight.

"Woohoo!" Lance cannonballed into the water and swam up as he saw Shiro dragging Keith along with, "But it's  _cold_." He argued. Shiro didn't seem to hear his protests, "We are on a fam- I mean,  _group_ staycation and you  _will_ swim."

What a mom.

Lance found himself checking out a hot alien girl who seemed to wink at him before Hunk came bundling in with Pidge trailing behind him and his mouth full of food, "dude, do you even know if you can eat that?" Hunk seemed to shrug as Pidge looked at him in disgust, "For god's sake Hunk, you could have  _asked_." Another careless shrug. Keith popped up behind them with the water to his shoulders and his hair adorably wet and shaggy as the water trailed down in the form of droplets to plush pink lips that were now wet and pressing together slightly before opening up a fraction, probably to form words- 

words?

"Lance? You okay?" Keith's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

Lance cleared his throat, "Umm... yeah... of course."

He saw Shiro, Pidge, Hunk and Allura (who popped up in a gold bikini whilst he was daydreaming) shared a knowing look. 

No, Keith and Lance had only been dating for two weeks and they'd even kissed, Keith specified that he wanted to take it slow- and he was pretty sure feeling aroused by the sight of him only wet from the shoulder's up and wanting to fuck him into oblivion- was not taking it slow.

                                                                            **______________________________________________________**    

The group splashed around and had fun in each other's company before Hunk confessed that he was hungry (" _but you just ate." "stop judging my stomach Pidge!"_ ) , and the others agreed to having food, which Lance wasn't too sure of at first (with it being another planet and all) but Hunk reassured him that the food was great, which actually didn't reassure him at all.

Lance held onto Keith's hand as they left the pool, making the smaller boy blush and smile shyly next to him, leaning into his boyfriend's touch.

They laughed around and ate for a bit, and Lance tried his hardest not to stare at Keith (who was just in his swimming shorts) and was very embarrassed about how low his self-control was until Allura pointed out that Keith was doing the same thing to him, making the boy flush endearingly.

 _Apparently_ , someone else thought Keith was endearing too.

"Hey! My name's Ruben!" An over-excited alien came up to where they were sitting, and Lance had to admit, he was attractive: besides his smooth skin that had a slightly blue-ish tinge to it and his pointy ears, he looked relatively human.

Allura looked at him curiously, "Yes?"

Ruben blushed (which Lance didn't even think was possible for an alien), "I-I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you-" Shiro started to comfort, "-but, I've never seen your species around. Could you fine specimens," His eyes lingered on Keith and Lance narrowed his eyes, "be from another planet?" He leaned forward.

Pidge started, "Yes, we're from Earth. We are the paladins of Voltron, which is basically-" She was cut off as Ruben let out a girlish squeal and his purple eyes widened, "Yes! The paladins! Voltron! Our planet knows  _all_ about you, the saviours of the universe," They looked shocked as Allura merely shrugged, "I may have sent out a letter or two," Ruben continued, "Oh my, oh my! We've seen all your work on the digital Universe camera!" They all exchanged odd looks, "May I ask? Which one of you is the paladin of the Red Lion?" Keith raised his voice, "I am." Ruben gaped at him, and man was that alien starting to annoy Lance, and smiled shyly, "Of course, it would be you. You're my favourite." Keith blushed as Lance almost rose out of his chair, only to be pulled down by Shiro (thankfully no one else noticed anything), as the alien clamped his mouth shut with his, "No! I meant your lion is my favourite! Not that your not my favourite- wait, I mean you're very pretty- I meant  _NICE! YOU'RE VERY NICE._ " Keith laughed and put a hand on Ruben's shoulder, causing Lance to give out a quiet low growl and for the alien to resemble a tomato, "Don't worry, you're nice too."

Lance sat on his chair seething as Keith paid him no notice, instead focusing his attention on the other blue  _specimen_ , whilst the rest looked at him cautiously, expecting him to blow up, and were surprised when he didn't.

 

 _No,_ Lance thought,  _I am secure with my relationship with Keith. He's allowed to make friends. He would never leave me_.

 

He glanced over to where Ruben and Keith were laughing and chatting

 

_He wouldn't._

                                                                             **______________________________________________________**        

Shiro approached Lance, who was sulking on a rock, creepily watching his boyfriend interact and get along with the Valinarian he was so wary about.

"You know, if you have a problem with Keith spending time with that Ruben guy, you should tell him." 

Lance snorted, "I do _not._ "

It was Shiro's turn to snort, "Sure."

Lance groaned and put his head into his hands, "I'm... I'm just not _that_ type of boyfriend."

"What do you mean?"

Lance peeked at Shiro threw his fingers, only to see him shake his head and pry his fingers from his eyes.

"The type of boyfriend that tells their lover what to do, the type to get... jealous. Keith is his own person. I can't tell him what to do."

Shiro sighed, "You're in a relationship Lance, you can't just _not_ communicate."

To his surprise, Lance got up with a firm un-Lance-like expression, "You're right."

And he marched towards his boyfriend, "Keith, I need to-" Was all he said before the filthy Valinarian pressed his lips against his boyfriend's.

-to be continued                                                

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.... my chapters aren't usually this long, but someone in my other fanfic told me that I was making it too short, so I'm trying to get out of my comfort zone?  
> Feedback?


	3. U might not like this

I haven't updated in like 6 months but that was because I was in depression for a while and didn't have any inspiration to write but that's not an excuse and I'm really sorry for not updating as well as not saying that i won't update.

(YAY VOLTRON S2 IS OUT)

I don't know if i will ever update this fic, i will if i can but i really dont want to be put under anymore pressure im so sorry

I just hate my school and its causing my grades to slip (never happened before) and my parents are disappointed in me

Im disappointed in me

So i really cant handle anymore disappointment

Goodbye for now voltron fans, hopefully its not a permanent goodbye

? That didnt make sense sorry

Sorry...

Sorry


End file.
